


深水炸弹

by whitneywine



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: F/M, 罗朱女A男O - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitneywine/pseuds/whitneywine
Summary: 朱丽叶喜欢罗密欧只留给她的这一面，柔软纯情，带着男孩子独有的少年和任性。他们可以不需要把匕首绑在腿侧，不需要把毒药压在口腔深处，也不需要时时刻刻准备着离开，只留下一个小小的亲吻。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	深水炸弹

“所以你那天是借了班服里奥的衣服吗？”朱丽叶漫不经心地问，手指还埋在罗密欧的大腿中间，润滑液亮晶晶地蹭在穴口。

酒店外面传来汽车飞驰而过的声音，最后一点的夕阳懒洋洋地从窗帘缝隙中溜进来。这是他们难得碰在一起的假期——罗密欧不会承认他求了班服里奥多久，才让对方同意把任务扔给其他人，然后在最后一刻买到最后一张空余的机票。

“是啊，那时候我全部的衣服都送去洗衣房了，”罗密欧靠在床头，任由那两根手指在他体内张开又合拢，“茂丘西奥一定要尝试深水炸弹，导致我们全都喝多了，第二天早上才发现我衣服全都毁了。”

“所以那真的是班服里奥的衣服？”朱丽叶抽出手指，撕开床头的安全套，然后把阴茎抵在微微收缩着的穴口，“我是不是应该为那杯咖啡道个歉？”

她安抚性地亲上青年的嘴唇。那看起来是一件很贵的衣服，她暗暗地想，她总觉得在某个时装秀上看到过那件衣服，尽管她现在唯一能记住的就是当时罗密欧欲哭无泪地看着身上的咖啡的表情了。

“没关系，我重新给他买了一件……！”罗密欧一下子提高声音，慌慌张张地咬在朱丽叶的肩膀上。无论多少次，他还是没办法习惯龟头进入的那一瞬间。偶尔，只是偶尔，这会让他想起自己乱七八糟又突如其来的分化。倒不是说发生了什么不应当发生的事情，只是他当时还没有准备充分，还远远没意识到他身上到底发生了什么。

“我还以为班服里奥会阻止你们呢。”

朱丽叶拍拍罗密欧的后背，缓慢地在穴口打着转，耐心地等待对方从冲击中缓过神来。她的金丝雀为此发出一声小小的喘息，柔软地趴在她肩头，黑发蹭得她耳侧发痒。是的，她的金丝雀——这是朱丽叶一直隐藏在心底的小称呼，只在和罗萨林喝醉的时候吐露过一次。

他才没有，班服里奥才是那天喝得最多的人。罗密欧瘪瘪嘴，想要开口，却被朱丽叶猛的抽插夺去了声音。有时候他会意识到朱丽叶的确是标标准准的卡普莱特——自由，火热而又难以掌控。ALPHA的阴茎蹭过他的前列腺，龟头深深地顶在他穴道的最深处。他咬着嘴唇，被逐步破开的快感冲得他脑袋发晕，被玫瑰的味道追捕得无处可逃。

“说起来提伯尔特跟我说你特地找茂丘西奥问得我的日程？”朱丽叶偏偏头，手指在罗密欧的后背上打转。

“因为卡普莱特绝对不会告诉我你的安排，我就只能拜托他了。”某种程度上他对提伯尔特有一些愧疚，毕竟猫王子对住朱丽叶的复杂的感情人人皆知，而他还冠着蒙太古的姓氏。不过茂丘西奥总会有办法的，不是吗？

“你知道你可以直接打电话问我吧。”朱丽叶咬上罗密欧的锁骨，尖牙研磨着那块柔软的皮肤，穴道为此甜腻地包裹着她，一阵阵地吮吸着她的阴茎，“放心，那个号码连提伯尔特都不知道，没人会追踪到的。”

她喜欢罗密欧只留给她的这一面，柔软纯情，带着男孩子独有的少年和任性。他们可以不需要把匕首绑在腿侧，不需要把毒药压在口腔深处，也不需要时时刻刻准备着离开，只留下一个小小的亲吻。

“我知道，”但是那样就没有任何惊喜感了，罗密欧暗暗地想。他可以脸不红心不跳地在什么证件都没有的状况下混进敌人的总部，却没办法在朱丽叶面前扯出一个哪怕不那么蹩脚的谎言。他现在开始怀疑丘比特的箭矢上也许擦了什么能让人失神的毒药，要不为什么他所有的理智都在女孩面前瓦解成碎片。

朱丽叶挑挑眉，然后挺起身，阴茎狠狠地蹭过罗密欧的内壁，逼出几声压抑不住的呻吟。她的金丝雀下意识地咬在她肩膀上，却又努力地放轻力道不留下痕迹，只能把那些没有出口的快感变成在她耳侧的小声呜咽。

“其实班服里奥早就把你的日程发给我了，”朱丽叶心情大好地决定出卖掉可怜的军需官，“所以就算你不找提伯尔特也行。”

她知道吗，她当然知道。毕竟她让提伯尔特给茂丘西奥时间表前，早就核对好了班服里奥传来的信息，确保她的金丝雀能在一些必要的妥协后顺顺利利地获得这难得的假期。

“该死，我就知道为什么班服里奥笑成那个样子。”罗密欧决定回去给他表哥那件崭新的卫衣重新浇上咖啡作为报复，没人玩得过朱丽叶，不是吗？他瘪着嘴想要再抱怨点什么，但却被朱丽叶甜腻的亲吻阻止了话语。女孩的舌尖蹭过他的虎牙，然后划过他的上颚，温柔但不容拒绝地。朱丽叶的阴茎还深埋在他体内，丝毫没有放慢速度，而手指紧紧地按在他腺体上，无从释放的快感几乎让他喘不来气，只能晕晕乎乎地跟随着ALPHA的动作而失去控制。

“所以下次直接问我就好了。”

朱丽叶俯下身，深深浅浅地舔上罗密欧的腺体，她的金丝雀为此发出快感裹挟的哭腔，百合在她鼻尖停留着纠缠着玫瑰的藤蔓。穴道痉挛着吮吸着她，那些不规律的颤抖一路上升到青年的后背，上升到被汗水浸得发软的发梢。

罗密欧咬住床单，朱丽叶垂在他耳边的金发蹭得他脸颊发痒。深埋的龟头几乎蹭过他生殖腔的软肉，女孩的手臂按在他腰上，让他除了抵着床头发抖什么都做不了。而在他反应过来前，他已经迎来了高潮，精液洒在床单上。

“不，等一下……！”朱丽叶没为此放慢速度，而罗密欧在朱丽叶压在他手腕上的桎梏中扭动，这太过了，他还没从高潮里缓过来，就又被重新拽入新的风暴。他想要逃离，但朱丽叶压在他身后的手臂让他没办法离开一丝一毫。

“慢一点，求你了。”他小声喘息，没办法阻止那些祈求从嘴边溢出。他腰软得使不上力，膝盖在床单上打滑，却又被朱丽叶提起，瑟瑟发抖地被掌控着。小腹那里袭来一阵阵没有出口的快感，而电流随着朱丽叶手指触碰到的地方一路冲击而上。

朱丽叶俯下身，尖牙堪堪地咬在罗密欧的腺体上，感受到怀里的青年猛得僵硬，不安而期待地等待着她的下一步行动。阴茎因为这个动作而进得更深，几乎碰到未在发情期而紧闭的生殖腔 ，小小的缝隙在她动作下收缩，柔软地吮吸着她的阴茎。

ALPHA的本能让她冲破这条缝隙，但理智让她在最后一刻抽出自己。她知道不在发情期的标记会给omega带来多大的压力，毕竟就算是在发情期，她成结的那个晚上罗密欧也疼得只能抽泣。但精液仍然和用得太多的润滑混在一起，把她的金丝雀的大腿根搞得泥泞一片。

罗密欧缓慢地从头晕目眩的高潮中找回自己，不应期被进入的感觉过于鲜明，让他差一点迷失在难得的不可控之中。

朱丽叶低头，轻巧地吻上她的金丝雀的嘴唇，听见酒店外面传来的歌谣。

“一会要不要去艺术节看看？”朱丽叶放任自己埋到床铺里，刚洗完澡让她有些昏昏欲睡，但她不想就这样浪费掉难得的假期。她想去看街头的芭蕾，小巷的街舞，也许还有某间历史长久的咖啡厅，桌子上曾经摊开过过名人的手稿。

“行啊，”罗密欧关上手机，装作没看见茂丘西奥一连串的纪念品清单和班服里奥发来的堆积成山的文书，现在是他的假期，什么都与他无关，

“只要不点深水炸弹就行。”

END


End file.
